Live your Life
by MrsSand
Summary: Akatsuki in an AU which takes place in a ghetto. :P KisaIta, KakuHida, SasoDei, and other couples. No creativity for this summary. Rated T for now... Two shot story :


_ Tack tack tack tack tack tack tack._

_'Oh shit, oh shit!' _the man thought and bounded down the alley way. His feet were tired, he felt sick to his stomach, and he couldn't see a damn thing with his hair in his eyes. he shook his head and kept running as fast as his feet would carry him.

_Tack tack tack tack tack tack-_

_'A dead end!? Oh fuck no!'_ he halted and looked through the chain fence, which held the difference to him living or getting shot. the short man heard yelling and gulped. It couldn't end like this, could it? No, he was smarter than this, he belonged to THE Kumori Uta for fucks sake! One of the toughest gangs in the neighbour hood... And considering the huge area of the ghetto, that's pretty good. He pushed the silver hair out of his magenta eyes and started climbing the chained fence quickly.

"There you are!" A shout of Hidan's worst enemy, Kakuzu yelled. Hidan looked back for a split second then climbed over the fence, jumping down, but not before a gun shot, fired by the leader of their group, Pain, went off. It hit his upper arm and he cursed, landing on the ground. The albino ran down the alley way, and turned a corner before anyone could hit him again. He stopped and leaned against a cold brick wall, regaining his breath.

"Shit... It's really bleeding this time." Hidan muttered and ripped the sleeve that covered his bleeding arm off, then tied it around the gun shot wound.

"Hidan, un!" a voice hissed from the alley way he was in. Hidan looked in the direction to see his child hood friend, Deidara walk out of the shadows, an annoyed expression spread across his usual happy features. "What are you doing in this side of town?"

"... Ehm..." he sighed and held up a shiney object, which made Deidara's eyes widen. It was his mother's old necklace that Pain had gotten ahold of a couple months back. The blond cherished it over anything, so Hidan decided he might as well get it back for him.

"H-Hidan... I don't know what to say... Yeah... Thank you so so much." Deidara smiled and helped him up quickly. "Thank you for getting it from Pain..." Pain. The leader of the Akatsuki. They were one of the other toughest gangs in the ghetto here. In fact, the Kumori Uta were enemies with them, to such an extent, one of their members, you could even call a friend, died last year from getting killed by Sasori, one of the Akatsuki's members. Hidan nodded and began to walk back to their gang's hide out with his closest friend.

"No problem... I need a better wrap though, seriously." he laughed quietly and began to run down the alley way with Deidara.

"Of course! Miyuki will fix ya right up, hmm!" Deidara laughed also and crossed the street quickly, ducking into another alley. The pale skinned man shook his head and ran after him as fast as he could. Honestly, Deidara never watched anything around him... No wonder he was blind in one eye. Hidan laughed to himself and ducked into the same alley way as Deidara. "So... Who shot ya, un?" he asked. The silver haired boy frowned and rolled his magenta eyes.

"... Pain."

"Knew it. Who caught you stealing the necklace back?"

"Kakuzu. The bastard." he mumbled and heard a soft cough. They both whirled around to see their leader, Itachi. His face was filled with no emotion what so ever.

"Where have you been, Hidan?" he asked, his voice holding the exact same tone as it always did. Nothing excited the man, ever.

"I got Deidara's necklace back..."

"... Don't do that again." Itachi glared the slightest bit. Hidan shivered and nodded quickly, not wanting to piss off Itachi of all people. he was usually never scared of anyone, but Itachi could kill just about anyone in under a second. Scary shit, huh?

"Okay." Hidan agreed and left the conversation at that.

"Mmmm." Itachi nodded, then turned around, signaling the two to follow quickly. Deidara and Hidan looked at eachother, then followed the Uchiha. "So, did anyone follow you two?" he asked. Hidan shook his head almost exactly after the Uchiha had asked.

"No one." he said quickly. Deidara nodded in agreement and Itachi sighed, picking up the pace. After about fifteen seconds, all three of the males were running down a street quickly, making sure not to be seen.

"Don't think we'd let Hidan go so easily." A low voice growled. The three stopped and looked up to see one of the Akatsuki members, named Kisame, his eyes glaring in Itachi's direction. The Uchiha snarled and his dark red eyes flared with anger.

"You'll have to go through me to get to Hidan "so easily", as you say... Kisame." he scoffed and Deidara looked around, seeing no one he grabbed Hidan by the wrist and ran off into a near by alley way. Kisame almost went after the two, but was stopped by looking down to see Itachi infront of him, a black gun against his toned blue chest, covered by a black shirt.

"... It's been awhile since we've faced off, Itachi." Kisame scoffed and seemed not to be threatened by the gun at his chest. Itachi glared and kept his face as emotionless as he could. The taller of the two smirked and watched the Uchiha intently. "I trust you remember what happened last time-"

"I will not lose this time." Itachi interrupted sternly. "You make one wrong move and your dead body will hit the very pavement we stand on." he growled. Kisame seemed a bit shocked at what Itachi said, but nodded carefully. The last time they had faced off, Kisame had almost killed the Uchiha, of course the smaller man had only been 13, himself 24. Now, things had changed, since Itachi was now 16, Kisame 27.

"You sure? You're still a little young to be playing this harsh game." Kisame chuckled a bit. "You're the youngest in this... Makes me wonder."

"My age has nothing to do with it." Itachi frowned and watched the grin on Kisame's face spread. "... I'm warning you, Kisame-"

"What?" Kisame asked. "I'm not doing anything... Just reminiscing." the blue skinned man said thoughtfully. Itachi looked confused for a split second, but quickly let his cool mask take over his features yet again.

"About?"

"Us."

"..." Itachi glared, knowing exactly what the taller male was doing.

"C'mon." Kisame chuckled and shook his head. "You can't say you missed it."

"... I was only thirteen, Kisame." Itachi snarled. "Don't bring these things up."

"Wow." Kisame laughed. "Tense are we not?" he asked.

"... Go away."

"I won't hurt you."

"That's what you said last time... And look at this, do you not forget it?" Itachi asked, and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a huge dark coloured scar on his pale skin. Kisame blinked and shook his head, a small smile making its way onto his odd coloured skin.

"Itachi-"

"No. Shut up and go away before I kill you. You know I can this time, so leave." Itachi demanded. For a split second, Kisame felt a stab of pain hit his heart. Even though Itachi and himself were enemies, he couldn't help but still have feelings for the younger male.

"..." Kisame glared and with that, was gone. Itachi sighed and looked down at the dark pavement, the last of the day's sun glowing onto it.

"... I..." he frowned and closed his scarlette coloured eyes.

* * * * *

"What a moron!" Akuma frowned and braided Itachi's hair carefully. Itachi sighed and leaned against his closest friend, whom he had known since he was three.

"Just forget about him... I have."

"Itachi." Akuma frowned and finished braiding his hair. "You haven't forgotten Kisame and you know it. I haven't either." Akuma said thoughtfully. "You still love him! That's why you didn't pull the trigger. He knows you won't." she whispered.

"... Yes, but let's just not meantion him." Itachi advised. "True, I don't have what it takes to kill Kisame. Not yet-"

"Not ever." she corrected. "Face it, you love the guy." she giggled a bit. "It's not your fault... And it's not a bad thing either."

"Of course it's a bad thing, Akuma!" Itachi hissed. "He'll use it against me. Now that he knows, he'll tell Pain and they'll try to get rid of me." he frowned.

"Did you ever think MAYBE Kisame still loves you too?" the blonde asked as the Uchiha untied the braid from his dark hair, the long strands falling past his shoulders as he finished making it straight again.

"That's the most retarded thing I have heard today."

"... How many retarded things have you heard today, Itachi?"

"Hn."

"How many?"

"Too many."

* * * * *

"Are you sure?" Pain asked.

"Mmhmm." Kisame nodded and watched Kakuzu frown.

"I was hoping the little fucker would die."

"Kakuzu, shut it." Pain advised. "This isn't about Hidan... This is about Itachi. Now that we know his weakness, it'll be easy to get rid of him." he smiled. "He's the only threat we have at the moment."

"True." Konan nodded as Kakuzu frowned. "However, it's not like Itachi's that stupid. He won't fall for Kisame that easy, you should know that." she pointed out.

"Don't worry Konan. Itachi will mess up eventually, so until then, Kisame will have to watch the Uchiha's every move." Pain ordered, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Heh, sounds good to me." Kisame nodded.

"Good..." Pain chuckled. "Tomorrow, you begin. In the mean time everyone, I suggest you keep an eye out for the people you are supposed to eliminate." he said calmly. All of the others nodded and smirked a bit. _'Things are going to get a lot more intense Uchiha... Let's see you sort this out.'_

* * * * *

"ITACHI!!!!!" Miyuki sobbed/yelled, running through the base, trying to find the Uchiha. Itachi seemed to appear behind her and blinked.

"Yes?" he asked, a frown on his face.

"It's Akuma! She's... Dead!" Miyuki sobbed and the rest of the members ran up to the two. Itachi's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed.

"Where is she?!" Itachi demanded, a sharp pain shooting through his body.

"Fourth street, in the phone booth." Tobi said softly, his attitude calm for once.

"... Stay here. All of you." he hissed and ran out of the house, after grabbing a gun from the coffee table, making sure it was loaded.

Once Itachi reached the destination, he froze infront of the phone booth, almost throwing up at the scene before him. Before him was his dearest friend, Akuma slumped inside a phone booth, her green eyes half closed and faded. Blood was running from her now pale lips. Blood. Just everywhere. blood in streaks on the inside of the phone booth glass, blood running out of the booth, blood running from beneath Akuma's dead body. Itachi's almost tear filled eyes shifted to see a hole ripped through her body from where her belly button to the front of her vagina would be. Just blood, everywhere.

"...!?" Itachi gasped and ripped the door open, stepping inside and picking up Akuma's blood covered body. His eyes were burning with something between the lines of hate and sadness as he pulled Akuma's body out of the glass booth. One of the huge rules of living in the ghetto here was to care for yourself, because no one else mattered, however, for Itachi... That didn't matter anymore. Nothing seemed to matter as he hugged the dead body against himself. First his family was killed, him having to kill them, then he lost his brother to a pedophile. This was the last thing he needed, however, it happened anyway. As he held Akuma's corpse against him, he heard a chuckle.

"Letting your gaurd down..." an unfirmilar voice laughed. "How unfitting to the Kumori Uta's leader." the man chuckled and put a gun to the back of Itachi's head. The Uchiha's eyes widened, feeling like he should drop Akuma's body and shoot the man, but his body completely froze. "Well, I guess I can really take down two Kumori Uta members in under twenty four hours... You guys don't stand a chance against the Akatsuki's." he snickered and was about to the pull the trigger. Itachi closed his eyes and grimaced as a shot went off, but he gasped when he realized it wasn't him who was shot. He heard a body hit the black pavement and turned around quickly to see the killer of his friend dead on the ground, a perfect straight shot above his ear, that went right through his head.

"... Who-"

"How did you even become leader..." Kisame laughed and twirled his gun around his index finger, then placed it back into his pocket.

"Kisame? You?" Itachi blinked, quite confused.

"Yep." Kisame nodded. "Didn't think it'd be a fair shot on you. Plus, I want to be the one to fight you." he smirked, then looked at the dead body Itachi was holding. "Ehm, you didn't do that... Did you?"

"No." Itachi choked and held back his sadness. "However... I thank you for saving my life, Kisame. If there's anything I can do-"

"Heh, how about I help you bury the girl, then we go for a walk. No guns, no baseball bats. Nothing to hurt eachother... How about it?" Kisame asked, a smile spread across his face. Itachi examined the man infront of him carefully, then nodded slowly.

"Okay..." he agreed and Kisame held out his hands, to take Akuma's body for Itachi. The Uchiha sighed softly and passed her body over to his enemy and once lover.

* * * * *

Itachi watched Kisame fill in the rest of the dirt and sighed softly. That was his best friend, buried six feet deep, without a proper ceremony or anything. Akuma had no future, no chance... Nothing, she was dead now. It didn't seem fair to the Uchiha that he lived and she died, leaving him alone to talk to himself once again.

"..."

"You okay, Itachi?" Kisame asked and placed the shovel he found back against the gray fence.

"... I'll be okay." he nodded. "Why do you care?"

"I dunno. I just do." Kisame chuckled and walked over to Itachi. The younger of the two watched as Kisame opened his arms. "Want a hug?"

"... How can I trust you?"

"Itachi." Kisame sighed. "I said no weapons, I mean no weapons." he vowed. Itachi nodded a bit and walked over to Kisame, hugging him tightly.

"Okay..." he sniffed and buried his face into Kisame's warm hard chest.

"Man... Why are you so sad?" Kisame asked, his face holding concern. Itachi looked up at the older male and sighed, closing his eyes.

"She was my best friend..."

"... Sorry-"

"Don't be." Itachi frowned slightly and wiggled out of Kisame's grasp.

"Ehm... Kay?" the blue skinned man blinked, letting go of the frail teen quickly. Itachi glared a bit and looked up at the darkening sky. They had been at the graveyard for about five straight hours. "How about we go for a walk, hm?"

"... Kay."

As Itachi and Kisame walked down the darkening streets, the younger of the two could feel the other's eyes on him constantly.

"So, Kisame... What's the plan this time, hm? You can't possibley be doing this without me being killed in the end." the Uchiha stated coldly, his dark red eyes scanning the darkened ghetto. Kisame's eyes widened slightly and he mentally cursed. However, he knew he could get out of this easy.

"Itachi... That's not it." Kisame protested. "I saved your life-"

"Bull shit."

"Itachi-"

"No, Kisame." Itachi frowned. "Don't lie to me. Just go home now... I can't be near you. Go away."

"Not a chance." Kisame retorted, becoming angry. "You can't even keep yourself alive here! You're still young! I can't bare to see someone nearly six-teen die in front of my eyes." he argued. Itachi blinked and watched Kisame's face.

_'Does he care for me? Even after all we've been through... This has to be Pain's doing. No way could he still care for me. I can't let him get under my skin, or into my heart. Not like last time.' _the Uchiha thought, dark red eyes narrowing. "Kisame. We're enemies, not friends. I can't let us be like we used to, because you'll just hurt me again. I know Pain's behind what you're doing, so bugger off before I get violent." Itachi warned and watched his ex lover's face twist in anger.

"You know what Itachi? I should just-"

"ITACHI! ITACHI! HELP ME! I BEING FUCKING CHASED! OI, ITACHI!!!" the loud mouthed voice of Hidan echoed from up the dark street. Sure enough, soon after that, the two saw an albino running away from someone. That someone being Kakuzu. Itachi frowned and cracked his knuckles as Hidan ran at him, then behind him. "Jashin fucking eh! He's gonna snap my neck! That fuckers not kiddin- KISAME!? WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Hidan exclaimed.

_'... Hidan freaking out... He must be on something...' _Itachi thought and sighed, then glared darkly at Kisame. "Go with Kakuzu. Now." he hissed, which made Kisame glare back as Kakuzu stopped a few feet away from the three.

"Fine." Kisame growled and walked over to a pissed off stitched man.

"Shit I almost had him... Hidan, you're dead next time you steal any of my money. Actually, next time I see you." he hissed and walked off with Kisame. As the two were out of Itachi and Hidan's sight, Kakuzu turned to look at Kisame. "So... Why the hell were you not killing Itachi?"

"Doesn't trust me yet."

"Ah."

"That was SO FUCKING CLOSE!" Hidan laughed while walking back to the base with an emotionless Uchiha. The teen watched his team mate and frowned slightly.

"Let me guess... LSD again?"

"FUCK! I don't even know...." Hidan laughed. "But I fucking trippin' balls over here, that's all I fucking well know."

"... Figures." Itachi frowned more. "You'll have to stop sometime."

"Meh, yeah. Okay, imma make you a damn promise... Okay, Itachi?" Hidan grinned. Itachi rolled his eyes, but nodded, deciding to take the promise. "When I fall inlove, I'll stop. It'd bad for my lover to go through with this fucking crazy shit. So until then, I can do whatever the fuck I wanna." he burst out laughing and skipped ahead. The raven haired teen blinked and almost chuckled as he saw Hidan trip over his own two feet.

"Tomorrow is going to be insane."

* * * * *

"Where's Hidan?" Itachi asked and watched Deidara eat a piece of french toast. The blond shrugged and yawned into his hand.

"I dunno, un. I think he went out for a walk." the girlish looking male laughed. Itachi nodded quickly and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where in the hell could you be... You know not to be outside this early, without someone with you." Itachi muttered. "Especially with Kakuzu wanting to kill you."

* * * * *

"Hahaha, ummm... Hi... Kakuzu." Hidan grinned nervously, backing away from the taller man. Kakuzu frowned and stepped closer.

"Don't fucking talk." the stitched man ordered. Hidan felt the need to say something to piss the older man off, but decided now was not the best time.

"... C'mon man, let's just talk-"

"Talk? I don't want to talk. I just want you dead." Kakuzu smirked and pulled out a shot gun quickly, pointing it at Hidan. Hidan glared and pulled his gun out also, pointing it at Kakuzu.

"Wanna take the chance of killing me? What if I have a faster aim and reflex than you?" the albino smirked slightly. Kakuzu growled and layed his index finger on the trigger lightly.  
"... I've heard you're the slowest of your gang..." Kakuzu retorted. Hidan twitched slightly, but made no move to let his gaurd down, or let the stitched man know this rumor was true.

"How'd you hear that?"

"Hmmm... I ask questions." Kakuzu answered.

"... Why would you ask questions about me!?" Hidan yelled, a scowl making its way onto his pale pink lips. Kakuzu shook his head and sighed.

"To find out more about you."

"Almost seems like you're interested..."

"..." Kakuzu glared at Hidan.

"Hahaha, you ARE interested!" the albino snickered. "Well, I never knew you were a fag-"

"Shut. Up." Kakuzu growled. "One, I don't care about my sexuality... And two, even if I WAS gay, why would I get with you of all people?"

"Because I'm a good fuck, DUH." Hidan grinned. Kakuzu blinked, then smirked.

"Ah... Really? I bet you're not."

"AM SO!"

"Okay..."

"I AM! Like, I'm an amazing fuck!" Hidan protested. "I could so make you agree." he hissed. However, before Hidan knew it, he was being dragged away from the middle of the empty street. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing!? You can't-"

"Shut up, you're annoying as fuck."

* * * * *

"Hidan?" Itachi whispered, poking his head into an alley way. No Hidan. "... Seriously? Why do you always go missing...?" the Uchiha frowned and walked into the dark alley way. As he walked down it, the teen felt himself being followed. However, he continued to make his way down the stoned paved narrow passage. "Dead end."

"I should say so, Nii-san." a voice hissed. This voice was firmilar to Itachi. This montone full of hate tone fit none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother. His theory was proven correct when he turned around to see said boy, older and taller than how Itachi had remember his little brother.

"... Hello Sasuke." Itachi said softly, his voice calm. _'This week just gets worse and worse...' _he thought and watched his brother glare.

"Tell me why."

"... I did what I had to, Sasuke." Itachi frowned as his brother walked up to him, a gun in his left hand.

"... Why did you leave me alive!?"

"Because, you had nothing to do with what our own family was going to do to our town." Itachi glared. "You want the honest truth?"

"... Yes, I fucking want the honest truth." Sasuke hissed. Itachi sighed and shook his head, but was smirking the whole time.

"... It was either me kill them and leave my little brother alive... Or have someone else kill our family and include YOU." Itachi frowned. "I do care about you Sasuke, so stop being such a douche. I would never want to hurt you, but you always take things the wrong way." he growled. Sasuke watched him and frowned, pulling back on the trigger slightly. The older Uchiha's eyes widened slightly, but a slow smile spread across his lips. "Go for it... I don't mind. It'll be better than this hell."

"Hell? Is it really THIS bad here? When you're so damn powerful?"

"... I have my reasons." Itachi sighed. Sasuke gulped, but shook his head.

"Dammit Itachi! I can't hurt you... Fuck... What am I going to do?" Sasuke asked. "I just got away from that pedo... Wha-"

"Remember Naruto?" Itachi asked, referring to Sasuke's old bestfriend and crush. Sasuke frowned and shook his head.

"I don't think I can face him again."

"I'm sure you can."

"... Maybe you're right, Itachi... I'll give that a try... But you're still a bastard." Sasuke muttered. Itachi chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks Sasuke... Good luck... And maybe putting the gun down would be-"

"Hey kid, get the fuck away from him." Kisame said from behind Sasuke. Itachi frowned and shook his head.

_'Yep... It gets worse...' _Itachi thought. "Cool down, Kisame... It's only my little brother..."

"The one who wants to kill you?" Kisame asked.

"Who the hell is that, nii-san?" Sasuke frowned/ asked. Itachi sighed and shook his head once again.

"Wanted to kill, I think we are alright now... Kinda... And this is Kisame..." Itachi muttered, answering Kisame and Sasuke's questions.

"Ah... Well, why the hell does he care?" Sasuke asked, rather amused. Kisame smirked and stretched casually.

"Because we're inlove." Kisame smirked more. Itachi was about to nod, but stopped.

_'THE FUCK!?' _Itachi thought, too stunned to speak. Sasuke blinked and looked at the two.

"... Oh... Wow... Err... Okay." Sasuke sweatdropped and looked at the still stunned Itachi. "Well, have fun nii-san... I'll catch up with you later. Bye." he said and ran off past Kisame. Itachi looked at Kisame, a look of pure shock now across his features.

"WE'RE WHAT!?!?!" Itachi asked frantically, the anger not yet settling in. Kisame rolled his eyes.  
"Oh pshhh. Chill out, Itachi. I made it easy for you. Rather than have the brat ask millions of questions. Reminds me of that stupid blond slut in your group-"  
"One." Itachi began, glaring dangerously at his ex lover. "I won't chill out because WE AREN'T TOGETHER." he growled, letting his anger get the best of him this time around. "Two! Sasuke is not a brat, he's my little brother. He just misunderstood my reasons for killing my family. Three! Deidara is not a slut, just because he has tendencies to cross dress and galvant around the place. He doesn't fuck everyone, I've fixed that stupid sex addiction he had. And lastly, Don't insult anyone in my group, Kisame. I'm having a bad week, you're making it worse." the Uchiha finished with a big breath. "Leave me alone." he said, now completely calm. Kisame blinked and took all of the information in.  
"Huh, look at that." the Hoshigaki smiled then, but the smile was not kind, but one of hate. "You're really growing up Itachi. Good thing. Fine, I'll leave you alone for awhile, but this is not over. Trust me." he said. With that, Kisame walked out of the alley way and was gone. Itachi stood there for a few more moments, letting himself breathe out all his anger and stress, but the lowering stress came back at full force when he realised Hidan was still missing.  
"Oh fuck..." Itachi groaned and began to climb the latter on the near by building up to the roof. "Don't die, Hidan... I don't need another death of a friend this week." he muttered to himself, his eyebrows furrowing. "I'm coming, please don't die."

* * *

Lame as fuck... I know xD I got the starting of this idea from the song Live Your Life, by Rihanna xD hahahahaha, I'm cool. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes... I don't have spell check and all... xD my fingers slip sometimes.... Well, I hope you liked. R&R if you'd like. I really do appreciate them :)


End file.
